


I Predict A Riot

by Find Me In Pops (GingerTrash)



Series: I'm On Fire [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTrash/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: A sequel to I’m On Fire. The six of you were all happily joking, squeezed into a single booth. No one saw the man stood outside the diner watching. The relationship between you and Sweet Pea was growing stronger, it would make getting to you even harder but he was determined to do it. One way or another, he would get his revenge.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

Time got away from you and it was late afternoon before you all cleared out of the booth. You bid your goodbyes, hugging each one of your friends in turn, whilst Pea stood awkwardly behind you.

“It was nice to properly meet you, Sweet Pea.” Betty gave Pea a kind smile which he returned.

Archie nodded goodbye to him before the two of you wandered over to Pea’s bike. You took his hand, your fingers intertwining as he stroked the back of your hand with his thumb.

This had gone better than expected, not that you thought it was going to go horribly wrong but you left certain that Pea would easily befriend Archie, Juggie, Betty and Ronnie. You expected Jug and Betty to at least be civil since Jug was part of the Serpents and Betty was… well, Betty. Ronnie, on the other hand, used to have a grudge against the gang, rightly so, but you were glad she had given Pea a chance. Archie would have followed Ronnie’s lead but, due to his history with the Bulldogs, it was well within your right to assume he would be hostile. But he wasn’t. They welcomed Pea with open arms and Pea seamlessly fit in with the conversations and jokes. You couldn’t help the look of adoration on your face as you gazed up to him. He was perfect.

“What you looking at, gorgeous.” Pea gave your hand a squeeze and smirked having caught you in the act.

“Just appreciating the view.” A loving smile adorned your face and it was mirrored on his. Your eyes flickered to your hands, in uncertainty, as you continued to walk. “That was really nice. Y’know...” Your eyes returned to his, as you gathered your thoughts, he was waiting expectantly, “the guy I like… really like,” embarrassed at showing your true emotions you took to staring at your feet, “being friends with my friends. I’m happy, happier than I’ve been in a while, sat in that booth with you, Betty, Juggy, Ronnie and Archie,” the pair of you slowed as you reached Pea’s bike but you kept your fixated on the floor, “it felt like home. I feel at home with you.”

His hand reached to your chin and tilted your head up so your eyes met. A genuine smile lit up his face, reaching his eyes. He planted a kiss on your nose before leaning back and taking your face in both hands.

“Y/N, you make me happy. So happy that I’m pretty sure rainbows might start flying out of my ass.” He bent over in order to see deeper into your eyes. “I have never had anywhere that feels remotely home-y but with you, I am comfortable. You’re becoming my home.”

Your heart soared at the affirmation and couldn’t help yourself as you reached up to press your lips against his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you deepened the kiss. He lifted you up and swifty turned to sit you on his bike. 

“My phone.” You groaned against his lips, Only in this new position did you realise that your phone was vibrating in your back pocket, but neither of you made any attempt to break apart. 

Pea wrapped a firm arm around your waist to pull you tight against him whilst the other held your cheek, lovingly, but hungrily too. The caller persisted and, eventually, you did have to pull away but, rather than stopping, Pea started peppering kisses down your neck before sucking at a point at the base of your neck. He was trying his very hardest to distract you and it was working. 

The name displayed on your phone broke through your reveree though.

“Pea… stop...” You groaned. He chuckled in response, bringing his hand a bit further up your back as he moved down to your collar bone. “Seriously, Pea, stop…” You pushed him away and he stopped willingly, his look now one of concern. “It’s my mum, I need to answer this.”

Relieved that he hadn’t done anything wrong, Pea nodded before holding a hand out to help you off his bike.

“Hey, mum, I know I should have told you- ”

“Y/N. Come home now.” The panic in her voice alarmed you, there was very little your mum was scared of, or so scared of that she showed it.

“What’s wrong?” She was silent but you could hear your dad shouting in the background, demanding that you came home. “Mum? What’s happened?” Pea was now worried and gave you a questioning look. You shrugged, waiting for the answer yourself.

“Just come home. Now. Get someone to drive you home… or something… Just get here.” You just became even more worried but gave your mum your assurance that you would before hanging up.

“What’s going on?” Pea asked as you stared at your phone for a moment, slightly in shock, as every possible explanation flew through your head. You knew that you had stayed out without permission but that couldn’t have been the only thing. You started thinking the worst, had someone died? Had the house burnt down?

Pea lifted your face so you looked him in the eye. “I… I don’t know. But we need to get home. Now.” You looked around the car park. You didn’t know why but you felt like someone was watching you. The trees on the outskirts of the nearby forest shifted and you strained your eyes to see if there was anyone there.

Pea put a concerned hand on your shoulder and he moved a bit closer but still far enough away to try and read your expression. His eyes were soft and questioning.

“Can you give me a ride back… on your bike… home… to my house?” Your thoughts were going a million miles an hour but you also couldn’t think straight, or talk straight for that matter.

Not even waiting for a reply, you walked over to the bike. Pea hesitated before following suit, sliding on and starting it as you climbed on behind him. 

He revved the engine before leaving the car park and following the road home, your arms securely wrapped around him and your head leaning on his back, watching the scenery go by, lost in thought.

Your parents must have heard the engine as you pulled up outside, they were waiting on the doorstep, your dad’s eyes ablaze and your mum’s full of tears of worry and concern. At least the house was still in one piece.

“Him. You’re with him.” Your dad bellowed marching forward and pointing an accusing finger at Pea. “You were supposed to be with your friends but no! Where were you last night? And don’t you dare say the trailer park.”

“Sweet Pea _is_ my friend.” You dismounted and walked towards your father, ensuring to keep a suitable distance from Pea. “And I was at Betty’s. It was impromptu so I couldn’t tell you and then we went for breakfast. You knew that.”

His whole body tensed, you could see him fighting back his anger and his eyes were fixated on Pea. He looked as though he wanted to rip Pea’s head off and, by the look on Pea’s face, the sentiment was returned.

“We will talk about this later.” He paused, taking a deep breath as your mum came to stand beside him, rubbing her hand up and down his back, trying to soothe the raging fire within him. Slowly, he moved his gaze to you. “Well, it’s probably best for him to see this, then maybe he’ll keep away from where he doesn’t belong.” He glared at Pea once again, before turning and walking inside.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Your mum looked shaken, she had obviously been crying, you just hoped no one had tried to hurt her. She offered an apologetic smile to Pea which didn’t quite meet her eyes, before following her husband inside.

Pea came to stand beside you and you reached for his hand. Locking your fingers with his. You had a feeling you would need the support. Your mind was conjuering up various catastrophic and horrifying things that could await you inside. No clue had been given and it just made your thoughts move even faster.

Pea squeezed your hand and kissed the top of your head before leading you inside.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name
> 
> Trigger Warning: Slut-Shaming

 Your parents had gone to your room, perhaps they had found something, or someone had broken in and stolen your stuff. Were the windows broken? Had a candle set fire to the curtains? Maybe they had packed all your things and were just waiting to throw you out… 

Your ponderings came to an end as your reached the door and saw what they were all worried about.

In big letters on your bedroom wall, someone had written ‘Go to hell, Serpent Slut.’ The words sent chills through your whole body. Every muscle was shaking and you felt tears well in your eyes. It was red, either blood, or paint to look like blood. Either way, there was no mistaking it, this was meant as a threat.

You were lost for words, there was nothing you could say. You were in shock. Who had done this and why? Did they know about last night? How had they gotten in? Had they taken anything, done anything else? What more were they planning? Had there actually been someone watching you earlier today?

Your dad’s face was still filled with anger but also disappointment. He knew exactly where you had been last night. He seemed less concerned about your well-being and the potential threat this person held but more about what they implied. He didn’t care. The two of you had never been close but this hurt.

You looked to your mum for reassurance. She was hovering near you, undecided on whether to give you space or to hug you and comfort you. Your eyes were still wide with shock and she took this as permission to embrace you. Her tears fell onto your shoulder and allowed you to give way to the flood of tears that you yourself had been holding back.

You cried out of terror and fear for your own safety. Someone wanted to hurt you, whether physically or emotionally, either way they meant it. The idea that someone had been watching you, knew you were out that morning, knew you had slept at Pea’s last night chilled you to your core. 

What if your mum or dad had walked in whilst they had been here? You cried out of guilt for you being the cause for the threat. If either one of your parents had gotten hurt, it would have been because of you. 

This person had come into your house. Not only was it no longer safe here but you were also a burden upon the family, upon the neighbourhood.

You felt guilt because Pea had to see this. Pea.

You twisted out of your mother’s arms and, although your eyes were clouded with tears, you could see him standing in the doorway. Waves of anger were practically rolling off of him, his hands were tightly fisted and his jaw was clenched. His eyes were fixed on the words, taking no notice of you. He would blame himself but he would also go looking for revenge. He would get himself hurt and you couldn’t stand the idea of it. He was your Sweet Pea and there was no way that you would be the reason that he would get hurt… or worse… Whoever this person was, they meant business.

Slowly, you walked towards him. You saw your dad move to stop you but your mum gave him a warning glare, holding onto his wrist tight.

Only when you placed a hand on his arm did he look at you. His eyes flitted over your face, trying to gauge your feelings. You could see his emotions were conflicting. On one hand he wanted to protect you, stop you from getting hurt. He wanted to rip whoever threatened you to pieces, angry at the prospect of someone even thinking about trying to get to you. But he was also angry at himself. He was a Serpent and he didn’t belong with your crowd. He should have known better.

“Pea?” Your voice shook with the overwhelming emotion you were feeling. That was all the permission he needed before engulfing you in a tight hug, squeezing you closer to him. You were still here, no one had hurt you and he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into your shoulder. “I’m so, so sorry, Y/N. This is my fault.”

Closing your eyes, you leant your head against his. He would protect you.

“Take me home, Pea.” It was no longer safe at your house. Whoever it was had gotten in and they would easily do it again. Someone had been in your room and you wouldn’t be able to sleep in your own bed knowing that.

“Yes, of course. Whatever you want, Y/N.” Surprise was evident in his voice. He pulled back slightly but you clung to his neck for support, you were weak.

‘I won’t let anyone fucking touch you’ were the last words you heard before you collapsed into Pea. The past few weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster to say the least. It had taken a toll on you, you hadn’t given yourself a break and the prospect of this new threat had completely overwhelmed you.

Pea effortlessly bent down, sliding an arm under your legs, before standing upright again, holding you bridal style. Without looking at your dad, he turned to your mum.

“Mrs Y/L/N, would you mind giving us a ride to my trailer? I brought my bike but I don’t think it’s wise with Y/N in this state…” His voice was soft, just above a whisper, as he shifted so that your head was nestled in the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

“No way in- ” Your mum cut your dad off with another warning glare. He started to protest but thought better of it, giving up. He walked away, giving Pea a meaningful look as he passed.

“Of course, Sweet Pea, anything for my daughter.” She smiled before leading Pea out the house and to her car.

The two of them travelled in silence. Pea was sat in the back seat with your head resting on his lap as you lay on the other two seat. He mussed with your hair, lazily running his fingers through it as his thoughts were consumed by you. 

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you and no one would get within a yard of you without your permission. And if you came to realise that you deserved so much better than a kid with anger problems, born on the wrong side of the tracks, then he wouldn’t stop you. He would let you go but he would keep watch. You may not want to be with him but no one would hurt you, not even him.

Pea had been too caught up in his own mind and was surprised when the car pulled up at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Your mum had obviously been here before and Sweet Pea would be sure to ask you about that later.

“It’s just this one here.” He gestured for your mum to pull up outside his trailer.

She held the car door open to allow Pea room to carry you out of the car. “Look after her.” She pushed your hair from your face, placing a loving kiss on your forehead. “Please.”

“Of course.” Pea nodded and shared a look with your mum before making for his trailer.

You stirred as Pea cautiously manoeuvred his way through the door, taking care not to bash your head or any part of your body for that matter. He noticed your eyes begin to flutter but didn’t acknowledge it until the door was shut.

“Can you stand?” he asked, slowly releasing your legs and helping you test your balance. You held onto the countertop for support and he ensured you weren’t going to collapse again before removing the arm that was around your waist.

Pea locked the door, triple-checking that it wouldn’t open, before turning to you. He brushed back the hair that had fallen over your face and bent over so he could look into your eyes.

“I will be back in a second. I want to check everything is as it should be.” He wandered around the trailer, checking the rooms for anything suspicious and shutting and locking each and every window.

He eventually returned to you and silently wrapped his arm around your waist again, leading you to his bedroom. Pea helped you sit on the bed and removed your shoes and, pulling back the covers, he gestured for you to get in. You half expected him to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story too...

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he stood beside you for a moment, working out in his head what to say. “You make yourself comfortable here and, er, I’ll be on the sofa if you need me.” He turned to walk away but you grabbed hold of his wrist in protest.

“No.” You said as firmly as you could in your drowsy state. “Stay with me, I need you.”

Undecided, he looked to your hand before crouching at the side of the bed. You turned to face him, resting your head on your other hand.

“Are you sure? Y’know after, after what they wrote?” You scoffed at the idea, to which Pea was taken aback. He truly did not know what to expect from you and he wanted to make sure you were comfortable. He understood the toll something like that could have on you and was putting you before himself. It was then that you fully realised and comprehended that he did care about you and would continue caring and protecting you whether you wanted him or not. 

What they said about Sweet Pea was not true. He was made out as someone who slept with copious amounts of women, throwing them aside the next day, not caring for their feelings or really taking into account that there were any human beings other than himself. Sure, he had some anger issues but his intentions were all in the right places. Maybe, just maybe, what they say about the Serpents wasn’t true either…

“Just because some asshole called me a slut,” a smirk tugged at Pea’s mouth, ah, you hadn’t broken him after all, “does not mean that I suddenly hate you.”

“That same asshole did also threaten you.” He quipped back but despite the weight behind his words, that playfulness was back. “In blood, might I add.”

“I don’t care, Sweet Pea.” You gave him a semi-serious face but the twinkle in your eye gave you away. “I want you.” 

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should join you or not.

“Shove over then.” You grinned back at him, happily obliging. He slid in effortlessly and you curled up against his side, pressing your face to his ribs.

Very soon you were drifting asleep again and you began to snore softly. You looked so innocent and vulnerable like this, your face relaxed and your lips parted slightly. Pea could watch you for hours. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found you and how much luckier he was that, against all odds, you liked him back.

“You are my weakness, Y/N.” He whispered to you, knowing full well that you couldn’t hear him and wouldn’t reply. In that moment it was just you and him. There was no threat, there was no danger, you were just two teenagers who, unknowingly, were well on their way to falling in love. It was just peace, quiet and hope and an obliviousness to the events that would unfold the next day.

* * *

Sweet Pea woke up first the next morning. He hadn’t shut the curtains the night before and sun was streaming into the bedroom. So as not to wake you, he untangled himself from you and slowly made his way off the bed. Pea had closed one of the curtains when he heard you stir; he was worried he had woken you but you simply rolled over onto your front and continued sleeping. You were a real-life sleeping beauty. The dress you were wearing had ridden up slightly, not to be indecent, but so that it exposed your upperthigh. The slither of sun still reaching the room hit your skin just right, giving your legs a glow that just enhanced them more. The position you were in meant that your back was arched, your bum slightly raised and your face was nestled in the pillow. Your hair was dishevelled but in a cool, effortless way, it framed your face. Your lips were apart and an almost-smile graced them. You were an angel, a peaceful, beautiful, heavenly angel asleep in his bed. You were a picture, worthy of being painted by the greatest artists. And you wanted him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is quite short but it's just setting up for the next one which will be nice and long x  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name  
> Trigger Warning(s): I guess blood and threats

When you awoke you were met by the smell of pancakes filling the trailer. It was burning pancakes but pancakes nonetheless.

“Pea?”

“Hey! Y/N! You’re up!” He called over his shoulder as attempted to lift the charred pancake from the pan. “I wanted to make you breakfast in bed but I’m not really sure what I’m doing.” It was like watching a circus act go horribly wrong. He was trying to do about five tasks at the same time, whilst holding a very hot frying pan. As he reached over for a plate, his elbow caught on the bowl of pancake mix and, if you hadn’t grabbed hold of it in time, it would have been sent flying.

“Pea, let me help.” Your voice and mind were still groggy but you had been making pancakes since you were small. He stepped out of the way, first giving you a peck on the lips, before awaiting your instruction.

“Can you grab me a plate? Oh, and some oil.” You looked down to the pan in disgust, bits of black batter coated most of the rim and the bottom. “Maybe a new frying pan whilst you’re at it…”

Soon you were away, effortlessly turning out pancake after pancake. Pea watched in awe, offering words of encouragement from his position behind you. His arms sat comfortably around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder. Every now and again he would get bored and start kissing and nibbling at your shoulder, it made it very difficult to concentrate and, at one point, you almost dropped the hot pan on your bare foot.

“I’m your knight in shining armour, you see.” He quipped after smoothly grabbing the handle as it fell.

“It was _your_ fault. If you hadn’t been trying to distract me-”

“Me? Distract you? Never!” He feigned innocence. You rolled your eyes but didn’t argue.

“So, when did you go shopping? I was with you all day…” After flipping the last pancake you turned to him, pressing your cheek against his chest. You were still very much exhausted after your ordeal yesterday but you didn’t want to let it affect you too much. You couldn’t let them win.

“Urgh, yeah… Um, I popped out whilst you were sleeping.” He looked sheepishly around the room, looking slightly guilty? Or maybe embarrassed? “We can go grab some more groceries today, if you’re going to be staying here more. You know… you can if you want…” He pulled maple syrup and whipped cream from a cupboard which hadn’t been there yesterday either. He had really tried and you couldn’t help the grin tugging at your lips and the sentiment. Pea was nothing like what the rumours said about him.

“If you feel safer here, I’d be fine with you staying here. Well, more than fine actually,” you found his rambling endearing, “I’d love for you to stay but no pr-”

“Pea!” You turned around in his arms, gripping his face in your hands and staring him straight in the eye. “I would absolutely love to come stay with you.” His face lit up with glee and he lifted you up by the thighs so he could kiss you. Your legs found their frequented position around his waist where they fit perfectly. Your hands still held his face lovingly as he carried you to the counter top where you perched as he deepened the kiss. It wasn’t hungry or desperate this time. This kiss wasn’t fuelled by lust, it was different. It was tender and caring as he stroked a thumb over your cheek bone, the other hand over yours on his cheek.

After a few minutes you broke apart, almost simultaneously, as if you had read each other’s mind. You were hungry and you wanted breakfast.

Eventually, after making quite a mess of both you, and the table, you had finished breakfast, gotten dressed, and were ready to go out.

“Are you sure about this?” Pea had asked you several times already. You understood, someone had threatened you but you couldn’t spend the rest of your life in fear. Anyway, you had Pea and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.

“Yes. Can we go now?” You huffed, pushing the door open. As you did so, you knocked a box off of the step outside. You heard something heavy move inside it as it fell with a thud. The pair of you stood there frozen for a second.

“Y/N, get back. Let me have a look.” Gladly, you obliged and Pea marched forwards. He opened it tentatively, lifting a piece of paper before dropping it and jumping back in shock at what he saw under it.

You walked closer and gasped at the sight. In the box sat a snake’s head, lifeless. It had been severed quite violently and was obviously meant as a threat to the Serpents. ‘We will have our revenge.’ was written in blood on the paper. It was still fresh and ran down the page. How long had it been here? Who had put it here? And what did it mean?

“I think I’m going to be sick.” You cried, running back into the trailer, leaving Sweet Pea and the snake’s head outside.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

“Why the fuck have you brought her here? You might as well invite the Ghoulies here yourself.”

As soon as you had recovered, Pea had taken you over to the Wyrm to talk with the other Serpents but, as soon as Pea started to explain the situation, he was attacked by Tall Boy, Mustang and a few other older serpents.

“Why should we help her? I say we leave her to fend for herself, there’s no need to bring us into it. She’s just a rich bitch, North-Side princess.” Tall Boy’s cries were met by the cheers of a few of the older serpents but your attention was focussed on Pea. Anger had been brewing in his eyes throughout the whole ordeal and you had kept a comforting yet restraining grip on his wrist but the last comment was Pea’s final straw. The anger overflowed and was practically rolling off him.

You could see why he was upset but you didn’t belong here and you had known that all along. You were a North-Sider and they were South-Siders, you didn’t expect them to see past that just because you and Pea were dating, you wanted them to, but you couldn’t force them to.

“What the fuck did you say about her?” Pea pushed you back behind him before marching forwards to Tall Boy, staring him down. A few of the younger serpents had gathered behind him in a show of support. The other members formed a crowd around them, watching the interaction intently.

“I said,” Tall Boy stepped forward so their faces were inches from each other. Pea scrunched his hands into fists as he attempted to restrain himself but you could see it in his eyes, he was losing control, “she’s some snobby rich kid who doesn’t belong here. She should run back to daddy’s ca-”

Sweet Pea threw the first punch but after that, there was no way of telling who was winning. The few supporters that Tall Boy did have had eagerly jumped into the mob and a full-on fight had broken out. You couldn’t do anything to help. There was no way in hell that you’d be able to pull any of them off each other, there were all twice as strong as you, and none of them would listen to a word you said. 

They wouldn’t  _seriously_ hurt each other, they were a family after all, but you couldn’t help but wonder if Pea had bitten off more than he could chew. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” FP and Jughead were quick to jump in between the two parties. FP shoved Tall Boy and Mustang back whilst Jughead took hold of Sweet Pea and the other younger serpents. 

As soon as the coast was clear, you rushed over to Sweet Pea, gently pushing him back a little further. Taking hold of his face, you caressed his cheek, almost willing away all the tension and stress. At your touch, he looked down to you and you offered a kind smile which he tried to return. He leant into your hands and pulled you close to him. 

“It’s alright, I’m here, I’m okay.” You whispered into his ear as you both wrapped your arms round each other for support. You didn’t know who needed it more, you just didn’t want Pea to do anything stupid.

“I called this meeting, Tall Boy.” FP’s voice broke through your reverie and the pair of you turned to watch but Pea’s hands never left your waist. “I called this meeting and, as leader of the Serpents, you should respect what I have to say.”

When you had found the snake’s head, Pea had called FP immediately and asked for an emergency Serpents meeting to discuss tactics and FP was quick to help. 

You had been friends with Jughead since you were little, it was always you, Betty, Archie and him. Before Jug’s mum left town, the four of you would often go round to his house to his treehouse or to play board games with Jellybean and, occasionally, FP would join in. Since she left, you hadn’t been over to his trailer much and, when you had, it had been a state; empty beer bottles, take-away boxes and crisp packets strewn all over the floor and sweaty clothes and mud covering the furniture. You knew FP hadn’t been coping well but you had seen him around and he had always offered a kind smile or greeting whenever the two of you had met. He cared about Jug, even if he didn’t show it all that much, and, consequently, he also cared for his friends.

“Sweet Pea has basically invited the threat here, wants the Ghoulies to take all of us out. We already have enough shit with them.” Pea made a move to step forwards but you wrapped an arm securely around his waist, holding him flush against your side. When he looked down to you in question, you simply gave him a soft but stern look that said ‘Stay where you are. Please.’ and he obliged. He returned a small smile and a nod of the head before placing an arm around your shoulders, resting his hand comfortably on your neck, running his thumb soothingly across your skin.

“Why should we help her? She’s just a stuck-up North-Sider who wanted nothing to do with us until she got herself stuck in this Ghoulie shit.” You felt Pea tense beside you but he stayed true to his nod and you felt pride swell up inside you. “I say we leave her to fend for herself and maybe Swee-”

“Enough.” FP’s bellowing interrupted Tall Boy. “You will help her because I say so, got it?”

“So, this is a dictatorship now?” He challenged in return, turning to his small gaggle of supporters who cheered in response. This gave him the courage to stand almost nose-to-nose with FP in a bid to overthrow the leader. But FP stood his ground, staring Tall Boy dead in the eye.

“No.” Jughead joined in, stepping up to his father’s side. “This is a family, so let’s put it to a vote.” 

“All those in support of Tall Boy?” Five members raised their hands. Tall Boy grumbled in defeat and sloped off to the bar, not even waiting to see the outcome of the meeting.

“All those who think we should help Y/N out? Help Sweet Pea, a fellow serpent, against an unknown threat in Riverdale, who came into our trailer park, into our home and threatened the Serpents?” Jug was answered by an army of cheers as each and every one of the remaining Serpents raised their hands in support.

Maybe the Serpents weren’t as bad as rumour portrayed them to be. They would help you, they’d help protect you and Pea from whoever was threatening you and, knowing them, they would not stop until they caught them.

You grinned a triumphant grin up to Pea and a similar one was plastered on his face as he gazed down at you. He leant down to kiss you and you wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“Mind if we get in on the action?” You were interrupted by one of the young Serpents from earlier. Pea turned to the commenter, rolling his eyes and jabbing a joking elbow into his side. He introduced himself as ‘Fangs Fogarty: Pea’s bestest friend in the world and the best man at your wedding’.  That earned him another elbowing from a very sheepish Sweet Pea. 

This is where Pea belonged with his friends and you were grateful he was prepared to share it with you.

A small girl with vibrant pink hair, stood next to Fangs, was introduced as Toni. You recognised her from school, you were pretty sure she was in your English class and you were almost certain you had seen her flirting with Cheryl Blossom. She embraced you, assuring you that you would be great friends.

“Ah, you’re the infamous Y/N!” At the sound of Juggy’s voice behind you, you span around and leapt into his arms, squeezing him tight as he chuckled at the welcome you’d given him.

The two of you knitted into the small group’s conversation seamlessly, all bouncing off each other effortlessly as you joked, chatted and generally forgot about the chaos awaiting you outside. Fangs complained that he didn’t get the same greeting as Jug, you quipping back that once he had basically saved your life he would get it too, Toni asked you to come to hers at some point to ‘escape from all of the testosterone’ and Pea kept a reassuring arm around your waist.

Eventually you made it to a sofa at the side of the room, you sitting on Pea’s lap next to Fangs whilst Toni squeezed into the end space and Jug perched on the arm.

FP addressed the Serpents as a whole, having them gather so they could talk tactics and theories. Trying to go into as little detail as possible, you recounted to the group all that had happened in the last week, Pea answering the questions regarding the more gruesome and traumatic aspects of the events that you couldn’t bring yourself to describe.

“So, you have no idea who it could have been? No clues from the messages?” FP probed a little further, not wanting to miss anything vital.

“Unfortunately, I think Tall Boy’s right.” You gestured to where he was hunched over in his seat at the bar, nursing a large bottle of beer, not paying any attention to what was going on. “My dad did some business with the Ghoulies that went wrong. Don’t ask me how or what because I have no idea, my parents refuse to talk about it.”

“But you don’t know for certain?”

You shook your head in answer; it was frustrating not being able to give them the answers they wanted. It wasn’t your fault but they were trying to help you and, without all the information, they couldn’t do much. They didn’t want to go in, guns blazing, to a group of hooligans for it not to actually have been them and the situation to just get messier.

“What about the Black Hood?” Someone chimed in, “He’s been running round attacking people on the North-Side-”

“There’s only been one actual attack!” Another replied.

“Still,” she persisted, “there has been more threats about ‘cleansing the town of sin’.”

She had a point. It could have been anyone. Just because they knew about the Serpents didn’t mean that it was the Ghoulies. Not that it made you feel any better.

“But what sin could the North-Side princess possibly have done?” Fangs joked, warranting yet another elbow to the ribs from Pea. Nevertheless, donning a cheeky glint in his eye and a wink in your direction, he continued: “I suppose sleeping with a filthy, disgusting, no-good, evil, knife-wielding, violent-”

Foreseeing what was about to happen, Toni grabbed hold of you, pulling you to the safety of her lap as the two boys started play-fighting. Jabbing each other’s ribs and shoulders before Pea wrapped Fangs in a head-lock. You sat helpless, eyes wide, unsure if you should be worried but Toni found it amusing, giggling and joking, egging them on, which reassured you.

“Boys!” FP, ever the father figure, scolded and shamed them before continuing the discussion.

It was decided that everywhere you went, you would be escorted by at least one Serpent. The same had been agreed before but now you knew a close eye could be kept on you and you would have some additional company too. 

Toni, Fangs, Pea and Jughead would stick with you in school – at least one of them were in each of your lessons – and you would sleep at Pea’s trailer where you were surrounded by the other Serpent’s trailers for additional protection. Of course, Fangs had to wiggle his eyebrows at this and you restrained Pea, hoping to avoid another fight.

After the meeting, Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea escorted you back to Pea’s trailer. You cooked them pancakes (since that was the only ingredients you had in the cupboards), which you ate as the sun set. The two boys bickered as you chatted to Toni, talking about your lives, family, hobbies, everything. She was so sweet and, after you promised not to tell another living soul, happily gushed about her secret relationship with Cheryl.

However, soon the day’s events caught up to you and a wave of exhaustion came over you. You excused yourself to bed and Toni and Fangs took it as a sign to bid farewell before heading back to their own trailers.

You pulled out another large shirt of Pea’s from the cupboard and decided it would do for pyjamas. You hadn’t transferred any of your stuff over yet, you would have to go to your house tomorrow and explain to your parents what was going on too. They wouldn’t be pleased but you hoped they’d understand.

As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out. You dreamt of another world. Where you and Pea lived in an adorable cottage in the countryside with a little fluffy dog called Hot Dog. He cooked you pancakes for breakfast and you packed him sandwiches for work. There were no Serpents, there was no North-Side or South-Side, there were no threats or blood or danger. It was just you and Pea.

You awoke a short while later and stretched out in the bed to find Pea but came back empty. You pattered into the kitchen in search of him. 

The floor was chilly on your bare feet as you wandered into the living room.  Toni was curled up in the corner in her pyjamas with a book nestled in her lap. At the sound of your footsteps, she lifted her head up, offering you a sleepy smile.

“Sweets went out,” she said in response to your questioning look, “asked me to come Y/N-sit. Something about going to talk to your parents, explaining you were staying here?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. He knew that you had already declared you were staying with him. He also knew that him talking to your dad wouldn’t make the situation better either.

Then it occurred to you. No. He hadn’t. Panic set in and a pit formed in your stomach.

Your hands shaking, you rushed to pick up your phone and call your mum. By this point, Toni had realised something was up and slowly sat up, closing the book and throwing it on the coffee table.

“Mum!” The urgency was apparent in your voice and she instantly became worried.

“Y/N, what’s-” 

“Is Sweet Pea with you?” You cut her off before she could finish her question. You needed the answer and you needed it now.

“No, why would-” No, no, no. He hadn’t. He wasn’t that stupid, was he?

Toni was by your side, trying to get your attention. Your eyes had glazed over as you imagined the worst. Pea getting hurt. Or him dying. What if you never saw him again? And it would be your fault.

After both a decade and a second, you heard Toni calling. Your eyes snapped to hers, yours filled with tears and hers with concern.

“What?” You knew how Pea worked and, as well as he tried to cover it, he hadn’t been pleased with the outcome of the day’s meeting. He wanted this to end now, you couldn’t be hurt. He wouldn’t allow it.

“Call Jug.” Toni obeyed, her eyes still questioning as you thrust your phone into her hands. “He’s fucking gone… He’s going to get himself killed.” The tears overcame you and started streaming down your cheeks. You weren’t sure what you were feeling but you knew you needed to do something and your body had jumped into action. “His stupid ass has gone to fuck up the Ghoulies."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

Sweet Pea had wandered around the empty streets for a while after he left. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going; he knew where he wanted to go but not how to get there. The Ghoulies moved camp a lot but Pea had hoped that maybe they had returned to an old spot. But they hadn’t.

As it started to rain torrentially, Pea almost gave up. He had been hoping to hold up your honour, teach the Ghoulies what happens when you mess with someone he loves. He sat on a little bench by the side of the road under a flickering street lamp. The rain made sure that his clothes were soaked through to the skin and his hair was sticking to his face. But he wasn’t cold.

This anger that was inside of him, in his core, was very much alive. It was like a fire in his gut. The intense heat kept rolling off it, filling his whole body with the desire for revenge. No one would touch you, he would make sure of it but the best way to do that it is to eliminate the threat, or at least force it to back off and return to the cave it came from. Where the Ghoulies were, though, he didn’t know. It would be futile to keep searching when he could be back at the trailer, with you by his side, protecting you himself.

* * *

 

Pea pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and was just calling Toni to tell her just that when a pair of headlights appeared around the corner followed by rowdy shouts. This wouldn’t have been unusual if Pea hadn’t been on a lane in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between Riverdale and Greendale. The only buildings nearby were barns and an abandoned warehouse, Sweet Pea hadn’t seen anyone for miles.

Pea hastily threw his phone back into his pocket and stood to try and flag down the car, but then he saw who was in it. 

Four very drunk, inner-circle Ghoulies were sat in the back; the windows were down and a heavy beat was smothering their shrieks and shouts. Pea smoothly stood and slipped out of the glow of the street light and into the shadow of a nearby hedge.

The driver, spraying water in all directions, skidded around the corner and down a beaten, off-the-track road. Pea followed the car, sticking to the shadows at the side of the road and keeping a safe distance so as not to be seen.

The road became smaller and smaller, with less room to hide. Trees and bushes acted as barricades either side of the tarmac, providing more shadows and shelter from the rain but also eliminating any means of escape. If someone spotted him, he would be done for.

Soon the road opened up into a clearing where a large derelict barn stood. Trees surrounded the clearing, concealing it from the outside world and creating a fortress of sorts. The driver brought the car up to the large wooden doors of the building before pressing hard on the horn. Two lackeys opened the doors, nodding to the passengers as the car was driven inside, before shutting and locking them.

Bingo. He had found the Ghoulies, now he just needed to get inside. Pea made his way to the front doors and gripped the handle before thinking better of it. If he were to march straight in, the Ghoulies would surround him and then kill him. No, he had to be strategical. Peering through the window, he saw that most of the members were draped over various pieces of furniture around the room, smoking and drinking. Pea didn’t know the Ghoulies all that well, he had always tried to steer clear of them, they were bad news, but the one member he certainly did know was their leader: Malachai. He was nowhere in sight and Pea was quite glad that the most vicious Ghoulie, with the worst reputation, wasn’t here.

In the main room, behind the gang, Pea could see two narrow doorways which, he assumed, would lead to some other kind of back room. If he could get in there, via some kind of back entrance, then he could catch them off guard, maybe have the upper hand.

Avoiding all the windows, Pea crept around the side of the building where he found a window leading to a small bathroom.  After ensuring the room was empty, Pea pulled a knife out from his belt and used it to force the weak, old catch open.

First, he threw his bag in before clambering in himself. Pea struggled to fit his large frame through such a small opening, the wood shrieked in protest and the hinge threatened to give way but, eventually, he made it through, landing with one foot in the filthy toilet bowl. Muttering to himself about the disgusting state of the room (something you would be very proud of) he unzipped his bag, pulling out a long blade as well as a handgun which he had stolen from Mustang when he hadn’t been looking.

He zipped the bag up and slung it back over his shoulder before moving to the door. “Here goes nothing.” He muttered to himself before pushing open the door.

“Well, what do we have here?” A large man stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. The rest of them had formed an intimidating crowd behind him, holding weapons and cackling and jeering. “Grab him.”

Silently in the corner, in the shadows where she wouldn’t be seen, she watched. She would have to confront Sweet Pea soon but now was not the time, she just hoped he would survive. She pulled her jacket a little tighter around her and snuck out the back where she jumped onto her bike and went back to the spot, the spot that had meant so much to her. How had it all gone wrong?

* * *

 

Toni threw down the phone before picking up her jacket and running out the door. You followed her and were surprised to find that the other Serpents were already waiting.

“You need to stay here.” Jug stepped forward, grabbing hold of your shoulders. “We know they want you and God knows what Pea will do to us if you get captured, hurt or worse.” You knew he was right but you wanted to be there for him. You wanted to hold him and tell him it would be alright. You wanted to show the Ghoulies that you weren’t scared, that you couldn’t be intimidated by them.

You attempted to brush his hands off in protest but he only gripped harder, staring you in the eye. “I will come and get you if there is anything wrong, I promise you. Pea will need you but he’ll need you in one piece. Promise me you will stay here and not do anything stupid.”

You didn’t answer him but instead turned on your heel and stalked inside, curling up in Pea’s bed. Wrapping the covers around you, you inhaled the scent that was undeniably Sweet Pea. It smelled like home.

* * *

 

Fangs had used his phone to track Pea’s and they were now racing down narrow, winding roads. Hoping and praying that Pea would be nothing more than badly bruised, but they knew Pea. He was fiercely protective of those he loved, or even just liked, and he definitely loved you. If the Ghoulies had hurt Sweet Pea though, they would pay. No one touched a Serpent and got away with it. They were a family and no Serpent would ever stand alone.

The group parked a small distance from the barn and ran the rest of the way so as not to alert the Ghoulies of their arrival. They were a violent gang and were even more oblivious to the law than the Serpents, the element of surprise would be key.

Jug peered through the front window and winced at what he saw. Pea lay, curled up on the floor next to a discarded chair to which he had presumably been tied to earlier. Blood covered every inch of the chair and the ropes which hung from it; his clothes were ripped and saturated with blood too. His eyes were closed, he was unconscious. At least he wasn’t in pain.

A tall man with blood stained hands stood beside him, staring down at him menacingly. He was the ring-leader. Malachai was nowhere in sight and, for the first time, Fangs actually wished that the gang-leader had been there. He somewhat held authority over the group and could have stopped this happening, or at least stopped it escalating this far.

He delivered a kick to Sweet Pea’s stomach and he flinched in response but there was no other movement. He was weak, or maybe he had just resigned himself to dying. But he wouldn’t on the Serpent’s watch.

On the count of three, they burst through the doors, wielding their weapons. The main objective was to get Pea and run, Jughead had instructed, but secretly he hoped he would be able to get in a few hits.

The Serpents caught the Ghoulies off-guard. Many of them had discarded their weapons once Hatchet had taken over torture duties and were simply enjoying watching Sweet Pea squirm and whimper. They ran to collect them, giving the Serpents an opening to grab their friend but Hatchet had other ideas. He stalked forwards, swinging the nunchucks he had been holding when the intruders had arrived. The Serpents wanted Sweet Pea? Well they wouldn’t get him without a fight.

* * *

 

You waited for hours, staring at your phone obsessively, hoping for anything. Was no news good or bad? Maybe they had found him wandering the streets, only a little wet and angry at not having found the Ghoulies’ hideout, and were on their way back with him now. There would be no need to call or text because they would be here any second.

Or maybe they hadn’t found him and he was rotting in a ditch somewhere, maybe the Ghoulies had dumped him somewhere to die or had tortured and killed him. Maybe the Ghoulies had captured all of the Serpents and were torturing them. You didn’t know because no one had called. You couldn’t go and help rescue Pea because you had no car and you would get nowhere on foot. You were utterly helpless and you hated it.

Just after the three hour mark, a motorbike pulled up outside. You rushed to the door, flinging it open to a bloodied-up and beaten Jughead. Before he could get a word out, you enveloped him in a hug and checked him over for injuries.

“How are you? How’s everyone? How’s Pea? Is he alive? Oh God, is he alive?” Tears started streaming down your cheeks at the thought of never seeing him again. Jughead tried to take you back inside when you started leaning into him for support, your legs weak from the rush of emotion, but you refused, adamant that you wanted to know everything.

“Sweets is at the hospital. He’s pretty badly beaten but he’s alive.” The knot that had built up in your gut slackened. It wouldn’t be gone until you saw him in the flesh, until you could touch him and cuddle him and kiss him. Tears continued to flow from your eyes. You were relieved. “We can go, if you want?”

Your frantic nods were answer enough and Jug led you to his bike, passing you the helmet, before helping you slide on. He revved the engine without saying another word and took off, taking you to see Pea.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name
> 
> A/N: So this has been a while coming and I’d like to apologise for that. I haven’t been entirely well the last few weeks and because of that I haven’t had an awful lot of motivation. Someone dropped me an anon asking when this would be out and I was surprised because at this point I was doing this for myself, I had no idea that people were still interested… So please, if you want these chapters coming out on the reg let me know. On another note, I hope you enjoy this chapter but the next one I plan on revealing a little bit more. Enjoy x

You held onto Jug’s arm for support as you walked down the blindingly white hospital corridor. You knew that you should be the one supporting Jug. He was walking with a limp, which he insisted wasn’t there, and a large, dark purple bruise had begun to form around his left eye. But you couldn’t help it. You were trying to prepare yourself, you knew he would be in a bit of a state but Jug reassured you that it wasn’t that bad. Apparently, Pea was claiming he would be coming with you to school tomorrow and you couldn’t help but scoff. 

Pea had been beaten up and was probably in a great deal of pain but he still brushed it off as nothing. He should look after himself but he was strong and determined. He could survive anything. Jug was rambling on about the Ghoulies and what had happened and you probably should have been listening but his voice faded into the general buzz of the hospital. Your eyes glazed over as you blankly stared ahead. The last few hours had been hell but you would be with Pea soon, that would help.

You were guided to the doorway of his room where you froze at the sight. Pea’s face was swollen, his eyes red and bloodshot and a deep cut on his eyebrow had been stitched up. Faint purple bruises decorated his jaw and neck and you were almost certain that the bruising on his throat were the shadows of fingers that had been wrapped around it earlier. His lip had been cleanly split open but he still attempted a smile, it didn’t reach his eyes though. He wasn’t really smiling.

Toni and Fangs were seated either side of him, throwing quips at one another and joking with Pea about who knows what. They tried to include him and Pea tried to join in but he wasn’t really there. His eyes were glassy and empty, there was no twinkle, there was no joy or anything. He smiled but it didn’t reach further than his lips, it wasn’t a real smile. It wasn’t _his_  smile. A smile where his nose scrunched up and he donned a goofy grin, when he throws his head back and laughs heartily with his whole body, a laugh that breaks through that shield he has built and shows the world a brief glimpse of the Pea that you know. 

But he was distant and each time he moved he winced, so slight that Fangs and Toni probably didn’t notice, but he did. His smiles were tight and forced, his whole-body tense and wrapped in bandages. 

Jug gave you a push through the door and only then the occupants of the room saw you. Despite his injuries, Pea offered you a lop-sided smile. It was still tight and restricted but at least it touched his eyes. 

Silently, Toni stood from her seat beside him, offering it to you.“We’ll go get some coffee…” she awkwardly looked between you and Pea, “or something. Me and Fangs, we’ll go, we’ll just be out-” she gestured to the waiting room, “out there, if you need us.” It hadn’t fully sunk in that he was here and alive, after hours of pacing, imagining yourself mourning over his mauled body, you were lucky that he was still with you. 

Giving Fangs an elbow out the door, Toni chased the boys out before closing the door behind her.

“Come here, baby.” Your eyes met again and that ghost of a smile tugged at his lips again. On auto pilot, your legs carried you to the side of his bed where you seated yourself. Wordlessly, you took his hand in yours as you traced his bruised and bloody knuckles with your thumb. He’d put up a fight, of course, he was Sweet Pea, he’d go down swinging no matter who he faced. Just the thought and idea of him brawling made you anxious thought and you hoped he would learn his lesson.

Finally, you returned your gaze to his where his eyes were searching for any sign of what you were feeling. 

“You’re alive.” 

Pea’s expression softened as he reached to caress your cheek, you didn’t miss the wince he tried to stifle. Nevertheless, you nuzzled into his hand, your eyes fluttering shut and, unwilling for him to let go, you gently held it in place. 

“I’m alive.” He whispered. 

He was here, holding you and you never wanted him to let go. He was here but you had to keep hold of him, scared that he would disappear before your eyes. He was here, just about in one piece, holding you. 

What had happened that night had just reaffirmed what you already knew: Pea would be move worlds to keep you safe and would put himself in the firing line before he let anyone touch you. But he had almost died, putting himself in the firing line to protect you. You had almost lost him because of his need to protect you. You should have stopped him. You should have known he would pull something stupid like this. Of course, he wanted to sort the Ghoulies out and the only way he could do think to do that was to play lone warrior hero and take them down all by himself. Of course, he thought that would work.

“What were you thinking, Sweet Pea?” You looked to him with a soft yet condescending expression, starting to stroke his hand soothingly. He sighed and looked to your lap, unable to keep eye contact. His other hand moved to your knee where he began to trace patterns.

After a stretch of silence, he finally spoke: “I wanted to protect you.” 

His voice was hardly above a whisper and it shook with his words. 

“I wanted to make sure no one dare touch you. You felt unsafe, they threatened you, they needed to pay.”

How could he still think like that? In what world would that fight have worked out in his favour? You couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was being. Angry tears threatened to escape. He had hardly survived, if you hadn’t tipped the Serpents off, you hated to think where he’d be…

“So, you went to the lion’s den.” The edge to your voice shocked him but of course you were angry, he should have expected it. 

He went in to a fight without a full armoury or any sort of plan, it was based on feeling, anger and hatred. Why should he think that just because he got beaten up you should excuse him? He should have known better. 

“The Serpents had decided, _we_ had decided to wait for more evidence but no! You had to be the brave, lone warrior and go diving headfirst into a fight you would never win.” 

Tears streamed down your cheeks but your voice held strong. Pea wanted to comfort you, to hold you and wipe your tears away but he didn’t know what you were thinking or feeling. For all he knew, you’d never want to touch him again. 

“You should have known better! You could have died you fucking idiot!” Your voice broke as the tears intensified. You no longer knew what you were feeling. Anger? Betrayal? Hurt? Relief? 

Pea sat silently, scouring your eyes for even a hint of what you were thinking.

“You could have died! I thought you were dead!” Sobs began to rack through your entire body, shaking each and every muscle. “I thought you’d left me.” 

You were a mess, a crying, emotional mess and the trembling was the only consent that Pea needed before he pulled you to him, not caring about the pain it was causing him because he’d caused you pain. You needed him and he would be there for you. 

“Don’t leave. Please. You’re not allowed to die.” Your face came to rest against his chest and he buried his nose into your hair. You were here and he never wanted to leave you.

“I’ll try not to.” He muttered, shuffling over so you could swing your legs up and curl against his side. You nuzzled in to his side, taking care to not put pressure on the bandaged areas. Although tainted by the sterile stench of the hospital, the scent was undoubtedly Pea. He was here and you never wanted to leave him.

In this position, you fell asleep whilst Pea held onto your waist tight. He could not believe how lucky he was to have you. He would do everything within his power to protect you and stop you from getting hurt. If the person who was hurting you was himself? Then he’d have to obey and remain loyally by your side. But heaven must pray for anyone who dares hurt you, for he will unleash hell on them.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

“Careful. Careful.” You warned Pea as you helped him through the door.

“I am being careful!” He snapped back as he navigated his way through the small doorway to the kitchen.

The hospital had discharged him the morning after your visit, with direct instructions to rest. You knew he would never listen to that but you hoped you would manage to dote on him for one day. Pea didn’t like to be seen as weak, you didn’t think of him as so, but he had got it in his head that you did. He wanted to be strong, keep going despite the broken ribs yet you knew he’d never get better that way.

A look of disdain was plastered on his face as you watched him get into his bed. He slapped your hands away when you moved to help with his shoes and grumbled as you pulled the blanket over him.

“Do you want a drink? Something to eat?” Blankly, he stared back but stopped you turning to leave.

“I don’t need you waiting on me. I’m not a king and you’re not a fucking slave.” You’d known he would hate it and that he would resist ever since the doctor gave the orders so you didn’t know why his words affected you so much.

Slowly, you walked to the bed and perched on the edge of the bed next to Pea. For a while, you simply sat and stared at the floor, picking at your thumbs as thoughts turned over in your head.

You wanted to help him, you cared for him and hated seeing him hurt. Each time he winced you winced with him and, if you could, you’d wrap him in bubble wrap. But that wasn’t Pea. Pea was determined, strong-willed and would never take no for an answer. You wanted to help him but you feared that if he stayed in bed, he’d resent you and maybe even become a shell of himself.

“I want to help you.” Out the corner of you eye, you saw Pea roll his. You sighed. You weren’t going to win this. “You’re hurt, Pea, and I want to help you but I don’t know how…” Tears were threatening to break loose again but you were managing to keep them at bay. Pea was the one in pain. Pea was the one who was struggling, who had risked his life to protect you and was now bruised and broken.

“I don’t need-” At the quirk of your eyebrow, he stopped and took a breath. “I don’t want your help. You’re my girlfriend not my mother or slave or whatever.”

Your breath caught in your throat. Of course, you knew it but it had never been said aloud. You had known it for a while now and you loved him, that was why you were so concerned. But he had risked his life to protect you because of how much he wanted to protect and care for you and you had to show the same courtesy. However, that also meant listening to what he wants because you were certainly not feeling cared for when he was playing by his rules and his definition of caring.

“I know but you’re in this state because of me and I want you to get better. You’re not going to get better if you get straight up and head back into fights.” You took his hand in yours as a sign you were ready to listen.

Pea played with your fingers as he thought over what you had said. Communication would be key and the pair of you would have to meet in the middle, compromise. He didn’t want you doting on him in bed and you didn’t want him making himself worse by ignoring the injuries and pain.

“A coffee would be nice?” His words were his sign that he was ready to listen and he lifted his gaze to meet yours in a tight-lipped smile.

“Okay! Yes! I can do that.” You jumped up off the bed, perhaps a little too excited, pecking his lips before hurrying out the door.

He couldn’t help the grin as he watched you get all excited and eager and dance your way out of the door.

The following day, a meeting was held at the Whyte Wyrm. Of course, there was the necessary scolding by the elder Serpents but that was quickly forgotten.

“You asked, specifically about the head?” FP had wanted to know everything that Pea had found out, although he shouldn’t have gone in alone, it was all pieces to the puzzle.

“Well, it was more accusing than asking.” You rolled your eyes but kept silent in your place beside him. When he’d recalled the happenings of that night it had pained him, he did not say it and you doubted anyone else would have noticed, but nevertheless, you had soothingly stroked his back and intertwined your fingers with his. “But I swear, they had no idea about the head or any of it! ‘though Malachai wasn’t there, it might have been him, doing it alone.”

“He wouldn’t, he couldn’t.” Another Serpent interjected. “Here me out: if Malachai were to make these threats, he would need to be able to follow them through. He’d need help.”

The members’ noisy thoughts and opinions broke free and filled the room, talking over each other.

“Quiet!” FP easily had control. “We can’t go after them, we can’t risk starting a turf war – especially after Sweet Pea’s little act.” The grumbling and moaning started again but was quickly silenced by a wave of his hand. “I say we stick to the plan from earlier, Y/N will not be left alone and-” he looked pointedly at the gaggle of teenagers surrounding you and Pea, “no solo missions, understood?”

Over the next few days, Pea took it easy. Easy is perhaps a relative term but he didn’t go to school or partake in any fights and that was good enough for you. Still, he claimed he was going to school after the weekend.

Because of Pea’s state, he was not able to ride his bike, so at 8am on Monday morning Cheryl pulled up outside, in her very on-brand red convertible, with Toni in the passenger seat, to take you to school. The pair had been dating, but ‘not dating’, for a while now and there was talk that Cheryl would be joining the Serpents.

When she first encountered the South Siders on their first day at Riverdale High, she had been hasty to dismiss them as thugs but once she actually spoke to them, got to know them, she had found who they really were. Once the initial tension had dissipated between the pair, a new tension had begun to form, a much more… positive one.

“Are you sure it’s time?” Toni turned to face them, resting her chin on the top of the seat. “You were pretty beaten up, Sweets.”

Pea only rolled his eyes in response, taking to staring out of the window in silence.

“Don’t worry, mon cherie.” Cheryl didn’t take her eyes off the road as she pulled out of the trailer park. “Y/N can take good care of Sweet Pea.” You smiled at her through the rear-view mirror, which was reciprocated on her cherry red lips. You still didn’t really know Cheryl, to be honest you had mostly avoided her. To the South Siders you were the perfect North Side princess who had strayed too far from the castle but to the North Siders, you were a traitor who chose the Serpents over your own blood, you chose the ‘enemy’. Although you and Cheryl were now in a similar boat, falling for people from the other side of the tracks, no one dared question her or insult her and you were envious. She was Cheryl Bombshell. Perhaps if you stuck with her, you’d get through high school alive…

In fact, at lunch, in a shocking turn of events, she joined you at the lunch table.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, your royal highness.” Fangs only received a pitying look from Cheryl and an elbow from Toni.

“Cheryl is my girlfriend, asshole.” Toni flipped him her middle finger and Cheryl flipped her hair smoothly over her shoulder, a smug expression painted on her face. “So, she is welcome anytime.”

“She’s right, Fangs,” you chimed in, “this table is no longer a South Sider only zone.” This was the happiest you had been in a long time and this is the happiest you’d seen them in a while too. You, Pea, Fangs, Toni, Jug, Betty and Cheryl were in your own little bubble, sat in the corner of the cafeteria. Pea’s arm was slung over your shoulders as he traded jabs and jokes with Fangs and Toni. Cheryl offered sarcastic remarks but she enjoyed seeing her beloved so happy. It gave her the chance to get to know Toni’s friends, who truly liked her for her and not because of her social status or money. Jughead and Betty leant against each other and were generally quiet, taking in the spectacle, laughing along at the antics.

“Wait, does that mean she has to come tonight?”

“Tonight, what’s tonight?” In the chaos that had unfolded over the past few weeks, you had paid little attention to what was going on in the world of school. It truly seemed insignificant in comparison and you couldn’t believe that a mere month ago it was what you were obsessing over.

“Y/N! Honestly! How could you forget?” Fangs faked offence.

“Well, I’ve had slightly more important matters to attend to.”

“Right, you getting shot at and what not… Has nobody killed you yet?” You threw a fry at him, hitting him square in the face.

“You deserved that, dick.” Toni helped wiped the ketchup from his forehead whilst simultaneously scolding him. “It’s movie night at mine but we can move it to Sweets’? I know you’re not allowed out after dark…”

“Strict orders from FP, I know.” You rolled your eyes. All the precautions seemed unnecessary. Whoever was sending the threats had already proven that they are willing to do whatever and you being with Pea wasn’t going to stop them. “But yes! That’d be great.”

“Seven o’clock at mine it is.” Pea hugged you tight to him, kissing the top of your head.

Despite everything that was going on, you were happy and he was happy, happier than you had been in a while. As long as you and Pea were happy and safe, that was all you really cared about.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

In true Fangs fashion, Fogarty turned up an hour and a half early with a crate of beer and a beaming smile.

“Have to get started early, Y/N.” He’d cheerfully responded when he had been greeted with an eye roll.

“Naturally the only time you’re actually on time for something is when it involves alcohol.”

Truth be told you were grateful that Fangs was here. After taking Pea to the corner shop to buy beer, there had been little to distract him. He hated feeling so helpless but hated it even more when you tried to help. To be fair, he had gotten better. Ever since your conversation he had begrudgingly taken your assistance, letting you drive him and bringing him drinks.

When you helped him dress, he didn’t mind too much. It would often involve sensuous touches and as much fooling around as you could do with Pea in his current state. He was trying for you but hopefully having a few more friends here would help keep his mind occupied.

Fangs had thrown himself onto the sofa, popping open a beer for him and Pea, before sliding into idle conversation.

Cheryl tried hard to hide her disdain at the small trailer, staring down the grandma-esque decorations that had probably been there since the trailer was bought. She and Toni arrived at seven exactly, no doubt Cheryl’s doing, but they had brought champagne from the Blossom collection.

You threw the pizzas in the oven once a sheepish Betty and Jughead arrived, looking dishevelled and apologising for being so late. Fangs wiggled his eyebrows and made his comments but you were just happy. How lucky were you that in your circle of friends, three of you had found someone you wanted to be with and your group had expanded.

It was nice to just be together, no pressure to do or be anything. Fangs, as the only single, draped himself over the corner seat, stuffing himself with pizza and beer.

Nearest the television was Jughead and Betty. Jug leant against the end of the sofa with Betty snuggled up to his side; his arm encircled her shoulders and unconsciously played with the ends of her hair.

Cheryl looked very out of place next to them. Her designer clothes gave stark contrast to the battered, patched-up and grubby sofa; although she began the evening sitting bolt upright, her legs crossed at the knee and her hands firmly in her lap, after the first film was over, she settled her head on Toni’s lap. Toni showed no complaint at the new position, stroking her hair soothingly.

Then there was you and Pea, in an old, musty armchair. Careful not to hurt him, you’d sat yourself across his lap, your face pressed to his chest.

A vote was taken on the mountain of films that Toni had brought, most of which were cult-classics. There was arguing and an inevitable arm wrestle between Jug and Fangs but, eventually, the winner was pushed into the DVD player and they sat back.

Much to Pea’s and Jug’s delight, Top Gun had been the first choice, and was followed by Heathers and The Breakfast Club – a real range. Fangs excitedly popped open the champagne in between the latter two, sending the cork flying across the room, smashing one of the glasses on the table.

There was a buzz in the atmosphere which you drank in, as if the world was smiling down at you. The past week had been shitty to say the least and seeing everyone so comfortably together was refreshing.

The last week had taken its toll though. Every day, leaving the house was exhausting for you. You were constantly on edge, fearing that every corner you turned or each window you passed, there would be someone watching, waiting. Someone, somewhere wanted you dead and that terrified you. On one hand, you couldn’t give whoever it was the satisfaction of staying behind a locked door and never moving but you also couldn’t take the chance of being shot at – this was a real threat.

After school, you and Pea had taken to curling up in bed together, for an hour or two, just resting. He would run his fingers through your hair as you lay your head on his chest. Most days you would sleep but other days, when your mind wouldn’t be quiet and deadly scenarios played in a loop in your head, you would simply talk.

That was the time when you and Pea would just talk about your dreams and hopes for the future but also your fears and what haunted you at night. The pair of you had expressed your concern regarding the uncertainty of these threats you had been receiving and how helpless you felt. Pea would hold you tight as you cried and assure you that it would be alright, the Serpents would protect you.

Each night, you would toss and turn as nightmares filled your head. You would wake up crying, in a cold sweat and Pea would hold you. He would tell you that you were there with him, you were safe, no one was going to touch you. Both you and Pea were messes in your own right but you were messes together; you would look after each other and neither of you intended to go anywhere.

Throughout the third film, your eye lids became heavy and you frequently caught them drifting shut. As Toni stood to put the next disc in, you declared you were going to bed.

You untangled yourself from around Pea before pressing your lips to his. Straightening back up, you looked to the rest of the room.

“Good night, everyone.” You called half-heartedly.

A chorus of ‘night’s were thrown back at you as you headed for the bathroom. You felt Pea’s eyes following you and smiled back at him as you shut the door.

Your reflection in the mirror showed the damage that had been caused. Sure, you didn’t have broken ribs or a swollen eye like Pea, but there were other signs. Your eyes had sunken into your skull and were framed with black. Your skin seemed paler, whiter and thinner, as if you’d aged twenty years in the space of twenty days. Maybe it was just the light, but you seemed skinnier and your skin seemed to only emphasise it. Your lips were dry and cracked and the bird’s nest on your head was evidence enough that you didn’t care what you looked like anymore. The worry and the stress, the nightmares and the sleepless nights, all the crying and breakdowns, it had all taken its toll; but you had to stay strong. If you gave up, if you shut yourself away, they would win. And you couldn’t let it happen.

Shakily, you squeezed the toothpaste onto your brush and in the silence you could hear the conversation next door. You weren’t eavesdropping, you were simply overhearing.

“Hey, Sweet Pea? Are you alright?” Fangs had spotted Pea’s furrowed brow as he focussed on you walking away.

Of course, you were still beautiful, gorgeous as ever, but he’d noticed the changes too. Over the past week, he’d lost count of the number of times he had had to hold you as you broke into tears and he felt helpless. If only he hadn’t gone and gotten himself beaten up, then he would be of more use. It would also take a weight off your back, you wouldn’t need to babysit and care for your boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m just a little worried.”

“You’re falling for her, man.”

The others were trying hard to focus on the television as Back to The Future began, Fangs and Pea were the only active members of the conversation. They didn’t want to be seen listening – this was a private moment for Pea.

“I think I’ve already fallen.” He sighed, his fingers ran through his hair as he kept his focus on the bathroom door, waiting to hear any sounds of sobbing. “And I’m not getting up anytime soon.”

“You love her?” Toni broke through the façade, permitting the others to turn to Pea. Before he had been with you, Pea had always been very hard and quick to suppress every emotion. All he really did was drink, beat people up and fuck girls as if they were nothing, but that had all changed. He had changed for you.

He no longer felt the need to hide away and play the bad boy with the troubled childhood on the South-Sider. You had broken him, but in the best way.

“Of course, I love her.” It was obvious, wasn’t it? How could nobody know? How could she not know? “We’ve been through hell and back. We’re _going_ through hell. She’s my everything, no offense.” Fangs mock-punched him in the arm, grinning at how open his best friend was being. “If anything happened to her, I don’t know what I would do.”

Steadying yourself, you sat on the closed toilet, toothbrush still in hand. Of course, you had known that, deep down. You had known you loved him for a long time, maybe ever since that morning in Pop’s but from then on, life had been a whirlwind of chaos. Neither of you had taken the time to just be a couple. Hopefully after all this is over, if you survived it, you could be just that. Images filled your head of candlelit dinners and romantic strolls in the park, kisses in the rain and the infamous ‘meeting the parents’ moment. But Pea’s dad was dead and his mum was nowhere to be found. You weren’t normal. He was a Serpent and you were a North Sider, under attack from an unknown threat.

That didn’t matter anymore, you shouldn’t care about normal. You had him and he had you and that was all you needed.


End file.
